En busca del mejor regalo
by sheblunar
Summary: Una fecha importante y Karasuma termina olvidando el cumple años de su hija y como un buen agente corre por toda la ciudad en busca de un regalo para su hija.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy era un día muy especial para una pequeña castaña con unos grandes ojos azules que llevaba por nombre Sakura Karasuma hoy era su cumpleaños y la pequeña estaba orgullosa porque hoy cumplía 5 años y se sentía muy orgulloso porque ella ya se sentía una niña grande.

-Mamí despierta-decía la pequeña Sakura tratando de despertar a su madre- hoy es mi cumpleaños, despierta es hora de despertar- pero antes de que su madre le contestara fue atrapada en un abrazo y empezaba a reír

-Mi pequeña Sakura ya es una niña grande-dijo Irina mientras repartía besos en la carita de su niña

-Ya mamí me haces cosquillas-dijo Sakura entre risas

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niña-dijo Irina dándole un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso en la frente de su pequeña- vamos a preparar un desayuno especial para la chica del cumpleaños

-Si-dijo feliz Sakura mientras salía corriendo a la cocina e Irina solo reía de su pequeña niña pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el lado donde debía encontrar a su esposo vacío lo había olvidado y eso que ella misma se encargó de dejarles notas y darle indirectas al parecer no había funcionado

-Ojala lo recuerde si no Sakura se pondrá triste-dijo Irina mientras veía una foto de Sakura, Karasuma y ella de hace dos años

-Mamí mi desayuno-grito Sakura desde la cocina

-Ya voy princesa espera-dijo Irina mientras se ponía una bata e iba a la cocina a prepararle un desayuno especial a su hija

Irina fue a la cocina y empezó a prepararle unas crepas de chocolate mientras las ordenaba con fresas y moras y le ponía un poco de crema batida

-Para mi pequeña princesa-dijo Irina mientras le ponía el plato enfrente

-Gracias mamí-dijo Sakura cuando le dio el primer bocado sus ojos se iluminaron y siguió comiendo- eres la mejor cocinera mamí- Irina solo rio de las caras que ponía su hija

-Cuando termines de desayunar vamos a tomar una baño y a ponernos bellas para tu fiesta de cumpleaños recuerda que los abuelos Lovro y Olga van a venir-dijo Irina mientras servía su desayuno que constaba de una taza de fruta y un té

-Si mis abuelitos van a venir-dijo muy feliz Sakura- ¿y también va a venir Karma?-pregunto con ojos de enamorada

-Si pequeña él va a venir y seguro que los demás mocosos también van a venir-dijo Irina sí que no entendía como su hija lo idolatraba y era algo que compartía con Karasuma ya que no le gustaba mucho que se juntara con el pelirrojo y menos que afirmara que ella se iba a casar con el

-Ven vamos mamí tengo que ponerme bonita para Karma-dijo Sakura apurada

-Sakura-dijo Irina mientras reía- que tu padre no te escuche decir eso sino va terminar mandate a un internado

-Por cierto mamí ¿porque papí no está en casa?-dijo Sakura mientras miraba a su madre en busca de una respuesta-lo olvido verdad, prometió que esta vez no lo volvería a olvidar, papí no me quiere -mientras empezaba a sollozar

-No, no mi pequeña princesa-dijo Irina mientras corría abrazarla y limpiaba sus mejillas-sabes que papí nunca lo olvidaría además fue a conseguir el mejor regalo para su princesa

-¿Enserio?-dijo Sakura

-Claro por eso salió y no se encuentra en casa , ahora vamos a bañarnos para ponernos más lindas-dijo Irina mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se entraban al baño-además tu padre te adora nunca lo olvides- se puso a la altura de su hija mientras le acariciaba las mejillas- sabes te pudo confesar algo

-¿Qué mamí?- pregunto Sakura un poco más calmada

-Estoy un poco celosa de ti ya que te puedo asegurar que papí te ama más a ti-dijo Irina en forma de broma pero quería hacerle ver a su pequeña lo mucho que su padre la amaba

-No mamí-dijo Sakura mientras reía- papí te ama más a ti, además cada vez que los acompaño a su trabajo papí se enoja

-Enserio pequeña-dijo Irina mientras miraba a su hija y la empezaba a meter a la tina del baño

-Si mamí-dijo la pequeña mientras jugaba con las burbujas de jabón- la abuela Olga me dijo que se pone celoso de que mamí hable con otros hombre y no con él, pero tú solo quieres a papí verdad- Irina solo reía de lo que le decía su hija ya entendía por qué cada vez que Sakura iba siempre terminaba con ella

-Claro pequeña yo solo amo a papí y a ti-dijo Irina mientras termina de bañar a su hija pero pronto habría otra persona a la cual amaría

Mientras tanto con Karasuma se encontraba en su oficina revisando las últimos reportes de las misiones del mes, además quería estar fuera de casa últimamente Irina se estaba comportando muy extraño pero ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que se había enojado con el sin razón alguna y le había dejado de hablar

-Dios esta mujer me vuelve loco-dijo Karasuma mientras miraba una foto de ellos dos cuando Irina estaba embarazada- pero debo admitir que la amo-mientras sonreía a la foto

-Karasuma no pensé que estuvieras hoy en la oficina-dijo Tanaka uno de sus compañeros de trabajo mientras que traía una pequeño regalo

-Porque no estaría tengo que acabar estos reportes y apenas estoy empezando-dijo Karasuma serio

-Eh hoy no es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Sakura-dijo Tanaka un poco dudoso y confundido

-¡Qué!-dijo Karasuma mientras miraba el pequeño calendario que tenía y veía la fecha marcada en rojo y las notas que estaban alado, pensó que era una broma y decidió ver su celular y vio que no era un broma en verdad era el cumpleaños de su pequeña niña y lo había olvidado ya comprendía porque Irina se había puesto tan molesto con ella- Saldré tengo que con mi hija

-Espera Karasuma-lo detuvo Tanaka mientras le entregaba el regalo- espero que le guste a la pequeña Sakura

-Gracias Tanaka-dijo Karasuma mientras salía de su oficina mientras salía a buscar un regalo a Sakura esperaba encontrarlo pronto y llegar a tiempo

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Karasuma todo ya se encontraba listo para la fiesta y poco a poco los invitados estaban llegando y una pequeña montaña de regalos estaba empezando a formarse

-Karma si viniste-grito la pequeña Sakura y fue corriendo abrazar sus pies

-Claro que vendría-dijo Karma mientras la cargaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla lo que provocaba que Sakura se sonrojara- no me perdería esto por nada

-Mocoso-dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos

\- Hola Bitch-sensei-dijo Karma

-Deja de decirme así mocoso-dijo Irina un poco molesta

-Karma ven vamos a que veas mi pastel mamí lo hiso-dijo Sakura

-Esperemos que tu mamí no nos envenene-dijo Karma sonriendo de manera burlona

-Mi mamí es la mejora cocinera Karma-dijo Sakura

-Tendremos que verlo mi linda Sakura-dijo Karma

 **Con Karasuma**

Veía a cada minuto su reloj y esperaba encontrar pronto el regalo para su hija, ahora todo encajaba perfecto en toda la semana que Irina le mandaba las indirectas y no dejaba de decírselo a cada rato, dios sí que tendría que pedirle una gran disculpa, primero entro a una tienda de ropa pero no era buena ya que muchas mamás se le quedaban viendo y decían que era muy tierno o las madres solteras se les insinuaban a cada rato y mejor dejo la ropa a un lado Irina era mejor en eso

-Sera mejor que le compre un juguete-dijo Karasuma mientras salía de la tienda y revisaba su celular- será mejor que me apure y entro a la tienda de juguetes

 **En la casa de Karasuma**

Todos ya estaban listos para cantarle feliz cumpleaños a Sakura y partir el pastel mientras tanto Irina vigilaba la puerta cada vez que era abierta y esperaba que Karasuma entrara por la puerta

-Lo olvido no es así-dijo Lovro mientras se acercaba a su protegido

-No, está encontrando un regalo para nuestra hija-dijo Irina mientras miraba como Sakura apagaba las velas del pastel

-Solo espero que no decepcione a la niña-dijo Lovro mirando seria mente a su ´´nieta´´- Y cuando le piensas decir

-Todavía no es momento-dijo Irina mientras suspira sí que estaba cargando mucho estrés y eso no era bueno- pero a Sakura le fascino la notica

-Mamí, abuelito Lovro vamos abrir los regalos-dijo Sakura mientras iba por ellos y los sentaba en el sillón para empezar abrir sus regalos

 **Con Karasuma**

En este momento se encontraba frustrado y desesperado no había podido encontrar un regalo para su hija y para colmo ya era demasiado tarde, se había perdido el cumpleaños de su hija y además no tenía ningún regalo

-Soy un mal padre-dijo Karasuma mientras miraba triste hacia el suelo- ahora que le diré, será mejor que vaya a casa- tomo rumbo hacia su casa pero se detuvo un momento en la esquina del parque se detuvo al ver una chica con una caja de cartón y se acercó a ver qué pasaba

-Adopten a un gatito-dijo una chica de unos 15 años mientras entregaba folletos a las personas que se acercaban- denle un hogar a estos pequeños amiguitos solo por hoy además ya quedan pocos

Karasuma se acercó a ellos y recordó que Sakura desde hace tiempo le había pedido un gatito pero él le había dicho que no que era muy pequeña para una responsabilidad así

-Creo esto le gustaría-dijo mientras veía a los pocos gatitos que quedaban

-Cual va llevar señor-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Karasuma que se encontraba concentrando mirando a los gatitos pero uno le llamo la atención era el más pequeño de la camada, tenía unos grandes ojos azules que le recordaban a su esposa y a su hija y de un color café

-Ese de ahí-señalo Karasuma

-Muy buena elección señor por ser el más pequeño casi nadie se los llevan-dijo la chica mientras le daba al pequeño gato con un lazo en su cuello- solo llenen estos papeles y este pequeño será suyo

-Gracias-dijo Karasuma mientras llenaba los papales de adopción del pequeño gatito, al terminar de llenar los papeles tomo al gatito en brazos y fue a su casa- Sakura te va amar

Al llegar a casa todo se encontró a oscuras había llegado tarde al cumpleaños de su hija se sentía un poco decepcionado pero al ver en la mesa de la cocina un plato con una rebanada de pastel con una nota que decía

 _Para el mejor papá.-Sakura :3_

 _P.D. Voltea la nota-Karma ;3_

Extrañado por eso volteo la nota pero frunció el ceño al ver una foto de su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla a Karma, dejo pasar eso y fue a buscar a su hija a su cuarto pero al entrar no la encontró y supo donde se encontraría llego a su cuarto donde encontró a su hija y esposa dormidas mientras se abrazan, al ver esa escena sonrió de verdad y se acercó a ellas

-Sakura, hija despierta-dijo Karasuma mientras movía un poco a su hija pero la que despertó fue su esposa Irina

-Karasuma-dijo Irina medio dormida y su hija despertó después de su madre

-Papí-dijo Sakura mientras despertaba por completo al ver a su papá y lo abrazaba- llegaste

-Claro que si perdón por no llegar-dijo Karasuma apenado

-No importa papí, mamí dijo que tú estabas buscando un regalo para mí-dijo Sakura mientras miraba a su mamá

-En eso tu mamá tiene razón-dijo Karasuma mientras miraba a Irina y le agradecía con la mirada pero fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño maullido

-Papí-dijo Sakura mirando a su papá alegremente

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-dijo Karasuma mientras ponía en sus brazos al pequeño gatito

-Gracias papí, muchas gracias-dijo Sakura feliz mientras abrazaba a su nuevo gatito- Y como se llama papí

-Escógelo tu pequeña-dijo Karasuma mientas se sentaba a un lado de sus dos grandes amores

-Mhh que te parece Koro-sensei-dijo Sakura lo que sorprendió a los papás

-Sakura no creo que sea un buen nombre-dijo Irina un poco incomoda y Karasuma solo trataba de no dejar de sonreír para su hija

-Si se llamara así-dijo Sakura decida- Papí ven vamos a comer pastel

-Sakura hija es un poco tarde-dijo Irina

-No, todavía no acaba el día-dijo Karasuma mientras se paraba de la cama- iré por esa rebanada de pastel para comerla todos

-Sí, este es mi mejor cumpleaños-dijo Sakura feliz y veía salir a su papá por la puerta- Mamí cuando le diremos a papí sobre mi hermanito-mientras acariciaba tiernamente el vientre de su madre

-Qué te parece si le decimos en su cumpleaños-dijo Irina sonriendo-mientras tanto hay que mantenerlo en secreto

-Si mamí secreto-dijo Sakura mientras ponía un dedo en su boca

-¿Qué es lo que estas ocultando de mí?-dijo Karasuma mientras entraba al cuarto con la rebanada de pastel y con tres tenedores

-Se-cre-to papí-dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a comer y el se les quedaba viendo ya que Irina y Sakura lo se empezaban a dar miradas sospechosas

Mi primer One-Shot de esta linda pareja, espero que les guste.


	2. Celos

Otro día comenzaba para los estudiantes de la clase E y nuevos intentos de asesinato contra Koro-sensei comenzaban, mientras tanto Karasuma como siempre era el primero en llegar y empezar el papeleo y el entrenamiento de los chicos, pero al llegar a la sala de maestros se encontró que no era el unico que se encontroba en la sala ya que alguien estaba ocupando su lugar

-¿Quien se supones que eres y que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Karasuma mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al individuo de cabello plata y de ojos azules

-Bien parece que no te han informado de mi soy Nikolai Petrov-dijo Nikolai con un acento ruso- Me mandaron para deshacerme del pulpo-mientras mira a Karasuma- Ya que al parecer ustedes no han podido-mientras le sonreia a Karasuma de manera burlona

-Pensé que el gobierno me dejaría que yo me encargara de eso, estos niños se han esforzado mucho para ello-dijo Karasuma enojado

-Pero no solo vengo a eso viejo relájate estos niños tambien deben de conocer el arte del baile-dijo Nikolai mientras toma sus cosas

-Viejo-dijo Karasuma seriomientras sentia un pequeño tic en su ojo y pensaba alguna manera para deshacerse de ese chico que ya le esta colmando los nervios

-Si viejo-dijo Nikolai riendo-bien vamos con los chicos- pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera salir de la sala de maestros Irina entro para preguntarle a Karasuma sobre los informes que le dio en la noche pero ni lograr entrar a la sala que termino siendo derivada por Nikolai en un gran abrazo y dejando confundidos tanto a Karasuma como a Irina

-¡Espera que haces tú aquí!-le dijo Irina aun el suelo y siendo abrazada por Nikolai

-Vengo por ti-dijo Nikolai serio asustando a Irina ya que sabia que era más inmaduro e infantil y cuando esta serio significaban problemas

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-dijo Irina asustada mientras que Karasuma apretaba los puños, no dejaria que alguien se llevara a Irina de su lado y aun menos que la mision no habia terminado

-Jajaja hubieras visto tu cara-dijo Nikolai e Irina solo lo maldecía en ruso- Hey tampoco es para que me digas eso-mientras hacia un tierno puchero

\- Deberías decirte eso y más, ahora quítate de encima mío-dijo Irina molesta-Si alguien entra puede pensar mal -miestras trataba de quitarselo de encima

-Pero porque yo estoy a gusto aquí-dijo mientras se acomodaba cómodamente y usaba el pecho de Irina como almohada provocando que esta se sonrojara

- _Se han olvidado que yo estoy aquí_ -pensó Karasuma mientras veía el esfuerzo de Irina de quitárselo de encima

-nfufufu bitch-sensei no sabía que era tan atrevida-dijo Koro-sensei mientras se entraba por la ventana de la oficina, pero antes de decir otra palabra se callo ya que sintio la mirada penetrante y asesina de Karasuma

-Con que Bitch-sensei e Irina-dijo Nikolai pero antes de que Irina le respondiera Karasuma se lo quitó de encima

-Aquí no es lugar para sus escenas así que mejor vayan a otro lugar-dijo Karasuma molesto mientras salía de la sala de profesores

-Se molestó el viejo-dijo Nikolai mientras ayuda apararse a Irina

-¿Que haces aquí Nikolai?-pregunto Irina mirándolo a los ojos con molestia

-Solo vine a trabajar Irina-dijo Nikolai serio- Por cierto ponte esto-arronjándole una maleta negra- y cuando termine ve al salón de tus alumnos y tu pulpo-mirando a Koro-sensei- puedes traer al director Asano por favor

-Que planeas Nikolai-dijo Irina seria mientras tomaba la mochila

-Nada grave ahora ve y cámbiate-dijo Nikolai mientras asacaba del sala de maestros a Irina

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases

Los chicos se encontraban tomando su lugar y hablando del nuevo maestro que vendría gracias a la información que Ritsu encontró

-Pensé que Karasuma-sensei les había dejado en claro que nosotros podíamos encárganos-dijo Nagisa

-No lo sé pero esperemos que no sea otro profesor loco-dijo Okuda preocupada

-No te preocupes por eso Okuda-dijo Karma mientras la abraza poniendo nerviosa y sonrojada a la pobre estudiante- para eso tenemos a Nagisa para que se encargue de ellos-mientras seguia abrazando más a Okuda

-¡Karma!-dijo Nagisa nervioso

-Qué pero si es verdad-dijo Karma aun abrazando a Okuda y poniendo más nerviosa a la chica de anteojos ya que sentia la respiración en su cuello

-Karma tiene razón-dijo Nakamura apoyando al pelirrojo

-Chicos-dijo Nagisa nervioso

-Que tenemos la verdad-dijieron Karma y Nakaruma al mismo tiempo y de manera maliciosa

-Bien chicos siéntense-dijo Karasuma mientras entraba en el salón-como vieron hoy tendrán un nuevo maestro

-Karasuma sensei estamos preocupados que sea otro loco-dijo Okuda nerviosa pero en sus palabras se podia escuchar el miedo

-No se preocupen este nuevo maestro está limpio-dijo Karasuma suspirando frustado

-Bien chicos creo que el viejo ya me presento-dijo Nikolai mientras entraba en el salón y ganándose una mirada de muerte de Kurahashi por llamar viejo a su amor platonico- bien niños seré su maestro de baile me presento soy Nikolai Petrov-mientras les sonreian

-¿Y de que nos serviría saber bailar?-dijo Tesaraka de manera burlona

-Bien chicos les mostrare-dijo Nikolai y veía entrar al director Asano-bien director quiero que les demuestre a estos niños su talento en el tango

-Creo que hoy no será mi día ya que no tengo alguna pareja-dijo el director Asano mientras salía se dirigía a la puerta del salón pero fue detenido por Nikolai

-No se preocupe por eso-dijo Nikolai mientras abría la puerta-Ella será tu pareja-mientras señalaba a Irina vestida con un vestido negro que definia muy bien sus curvas y con una apertura en medio del vestido, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta pero pequeños mechones rebeldes que caian por sus mejillas además que traía una medias en forma de rombo con unos tacones negros, se habia ganado varios sonrojos y entre ellos el de Karasuma que solo volteo a un lado si seguia viendo a Irina no podria controlarse

-La ropa era necesaria-dijo Irina mientras entraba al salón y todos se les quedaban viendo y un Koro-sensei ya está rosa y se lanzaba hacia Irina pero fue detenido por un Karasuma molesto

-Creo que ustedes dos no entendieron mi advertencia-dijo Karasuma mientras se acercaba a Nikolai y lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo miraba con molestia pero para Nikolai solo podia mirar los celos en los ojos de Karasuma lo que provoco que este sonriera

-Además porque el director Asano está aquí Karasuma-sensei pude hacerlo no-dijo Kurahashi molesta mientras fruncianel ceño

-Ya viejo solo deja demostrar algo-dijo Nikolai miraba a Karasuma- Además el no sabe sabe bailar pequeña Kurahashi, oh Koro-sensei podrias mover las bancas por favor

-Está bien-dijo Koro-sensei extrañado de que el nuevo maestro no lo tratara de atacar y empezó a mover las bancas

-Bien ustedes dos pónganse en posición-dijo Nikolai mientras sacaba una grabadora y ponía la pista e Irina y el director Asano tomaban sus posiciones

-Espero que sea buena bailando como maestra de inglés-dijo el director Asano mientras coqueteaba un poco e Irina logro escuchar los gruñidos de Karasuma e Irina logro sacar una pequeña risita

-No se preocupe no lo defraudare-dijo Irina mientras ponia una mano detras de su cuello y la otrl tomaba la mano del director pero el no se quedo atras tomo con su mano libre la cintura de Irina y la atrajo un poco más el y de poco a poco la mucisca comenzo a escucharse.

Así comenzaron a bailar ante la mirada de todos los espectadores presentes, eran hipnotizados por la danza sensual que se estaba presentando los movientos de Irina y el director eran precisos además los alumnos no eran consientes de los que pasaba, mientras tanto Karasuma no aprobaba la cercanía de Irina y el director era muy cerca demasiado cercana, además de que ese no era un baile que los niños pudieran ver, llego un momento en que penso que acabaria sin trabajo ya que quiria matar en ese mismo instante al director, estaba tocando de una manera inapropiada a su mujer

- _Que rayos estoy pensando-_ penso Karasuma mientras trataba de alejar esos pensamientos inapropiados pero le era dificil-Que rayos me has hecho Irina-susurro un poco sonrojado

-No sabía que Irina fuera buena bailarina y menos que supiera bailar tango-dijo Koro-sensei pensativo

-Hay muchas cosas que no saben de ella-dijo Nikolai mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-dijo Karasuma interedado en saber más de aquella rubia que poco a poco fue entrnado en su duro y frio corazón pero sus respuestas no fueron contestadas ya que la canción había terminado

-Bien chicos díganme que han aprendido de esto-dijo Nikolai mientras se acercaba a la pareja y alejaba a Irina del director

-Nee Bitch-sensei no sabías que bailabas-dijo Karma

-Eso fue hermoso-dijo Kayano mientras juntaba sus palmas

-Solo fue un baile-dijo Tesaraka amargado

-Fue algo demasiado bueno y pudimos conocer más sobre otras culturas-dijo Ritsu miemtras buscaba información sobre el tango

-Pero de que nos serviría esto en el campo de batalla solo le darías un poco de diversión al enemigo-dijo Chiba

-¿Díganme cuantas armas trae Irina y donde están escondidas?-pregunto Nikolai serio

-Que está diciendo-dijo Karma sorprendido

-Ustedes solo aprenden a pelar pero también pueden usar el arte como su aliado en esto además ustedes nunca notaron que mientras veían a Irina y al director Asano bailar nunca se percataron que yo me encarge de recoger sus monederos al igual que el de los sus profesores-dijo señalando a Koros-sensei y Karasuma

-Tks-dijo Karasuma molesto no le importaba mucho su monedero si no lo que paso hace unos minutos y de que Irina se haiga prestado para eso

-Ven esto es una distracción y ustedes jamás lo notaron, además de que el pulpo nunca se dio cuenta que Irina trae una arma anti-sensei-dijo Nikolai sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Irina y acercaba su mano lentamente a su entrepierna y sacaba el cuchillo pero tambien sentia una mirada penetrante y lo lanzaba hacia Koro-sensei logrando rasguñar su mejilla

-¡¡Que!!-dijieron los chicos mientras miraban lo sucedido y veían que sus monederos no se encontraban en su lugar

-Bien chico ahora díganme donde están las armas-dijo Nikolai

Así los chicos empezaron a formular ideas de donde pudieran estar escondidas las armas pero cada vez que decían algo fallaban y así Nikolai se encargó de explicarles donde estaban las armas y de como con cualquier cosa a su alcance con un poco de imaginación podían hacer un arma

-Además no olvidemos el maquijalle-dijo Nikolai-Nos harias el honor-mientras sonreia

-Si-dijo Irina mientras se acercaba a Koro-sensei y dejaba una beso en la mejilla del pulpo el cual no dudo en ponerse rosa pero ese color cambio al ver que su mejilla tenia una pequeña quemadura

-Pero que-dijo Koro-sensei asustado

-Maquijalle anti sensei-dijo Nikolai sonriendo-Ven chicos y tambien la joyeria sirve de mucho-se acerco a Irina y le quito su aretes y los tiro al suelo provocando de que estos saliera un poco de humo-Mini bombas de humo en aretes pero nunca olviden el vestuario hay que tener una distracción y entre más bella sea mejor-abrazando a Irina por la cintura mientras miraba a Karasuma

-Tsk-dijo Karasuma mientras salia del salon molesto y golpeaba la pared

Una semana paso y fue lo que duro, Nikolai estuvo con ellos para que aprendieran nuevas técnicas y supieran sacar al máximo sus habilidades, además descubrió los celos de un cierto agente del ministerio del gobierno japonés aprovechaba casa oportunidad para hacerlo enojar y lo mejor era que siempre caí en cada ocasión que lo celaba y hoy era un días de estos

-Irina-chan-dijo Nikolai mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ponia suncabeza en su hombro-Hoy iras a mi casa para pasar la noche

-¿Que locuras estas diciendo?-pregunto Irina mientras trataba de quitarselo de encima

-Vamos como los viejos tiempos-dijo Nikolai-Solos tu y yo, chocolate caliente con bombones de colores mientras miramos peliculas-mientras le sonreia

-Hace mucho que no hago eso-dijo Irina mientras sonreia

Karasuma se sentia molesto y frustado, cada vez que trataba de buscar información de ella solo encontraba su oscuro pasado pero con la llegada de Nikolai Irina se comportaba tan diferente sonreia más y se veia más feliz, admitia que extrañaba ese lado perverido de ella que solo demostraba con el y sus constantes acosos, el queria ser la persona que hiciera feliz a Irina y solo el

El tiempo en el que Nikolai tenia que estar paso e Irina se despedia de un bue amigo que consideraba un hermano, Irina fue la primera en despedirse de el para lanrubia fue duro pero dabia que en su camino se volverian a ver, se despido de un beso en la mejilla de el y salia hacia su salon

-Bien antes de irme te quiero dar algo viejo-dijo Nikolai mientras sacaba una pequeña fotografía y se la daba-sin rencores pero si me llego a enterar de que haz hecho llorar a mi pequeña hermana te metere a una prision de maxima seguridad en Siberia -mientras salía de la sala de profesores y dejaba solo a Karasuma con un fotografía de Irina cuando era pequeña niña y en sus ojos aun se encontraba un poco de inocencia y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en la cara de él y se forma en una pequeña sonrisa-Yo sere el unico de ahora en adelante que te hara sonreir asi-mientras guardaba la foto

Mientras tanto con Irina habia llegado al salón de clase el cual se encontraba solo ya que sus mocosos se encontraban en el patio intentando de asesinar a Koro-sensei, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver una taza con chocolate caliente y bombones de colores sobre su escritorio

-Pero como-dijo Irina sabia que Nikolai no lo habia hecho ya que ella estuvo con el todo el día, solo habia una persona que sabia de esto-Karasuma-susurro sonriendo mientras toma un poco del chocolate y un pequeño sonrojo aparecia en ella y despues de muchos años volvia a sonreir

 **Años más tardes...**

Karasuma se encontraba en su oficina mientras revisaba los papeles de sus ultimas misiones, habia momentos en que le estresaba solo con mirar las fotografias que tenia en su escritorio una de ellas era la de Irina de pequeña aquella que Nikolai le habia dado años atras y la otra eran ellos dos o más bien tres ya qie en esa foto aparecia una Irina embarazada y vestida con una yukata de color rojo con pequeñas flores rosas y el se encontraba abrazandalo por la cintura y sus manos estaban apoyadas en el vientre de ella, pero lo que más amaba de esa foto era la sonrisa de ella le daba animos de seseguir haciendo su trabajo ya que por ellas tenia que mantener a un Japon seguro.

Al llegar a casa se encontro a su mujer dormida en el sofa con la pequeña Sakura de un año dormida en su pecho mientras era rodeada de juguetes y cuentos, sabia que su hija era terca como el e Irina terminaba en una batalla campal para hacerla dormir

-Vamos a la cama-dijo Karasuma mientras la tomaba con cuidado en brazos y se dirigian hacia su habitación y las recostaba con cuidado-Buenas noches-susurro mientras besa la frente de su pequeña hija

-Buenas noches Tadaomi-susurro Irina mientras le sonreia y volvia a dormir

-Buenas noches mi amor-dijo Karaduma mientras besaba sus labios y tomaba uno de los mechones de ella y lo ponia detras de su oreja

Amaba a su familia y agradecia a Nikolai por haber llegado y provocar en el aquellos celos que le habrieron los ojos y su corazon

-Son mi más grande tesoro-susurro y las abrazo con cuidado mientras poco a poco iba quedandose dormido

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Bien otro One Shot de ellos, los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y que les estén gustado estas pequeñas historias.**

 **El personaje de Nikolai Petrov esta basado en Nikolai de Yuri on Ice**

 **Espero que les guste este One Shot.**


End file.
